The Red Fox Clan
|concurrent_with= |followed_by= }} The Red Fox Clan (officially Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger 2: The Red Fox Clan) is the second book in the The Royal Ranger series. Official Description John Flanagan returns to the world of Ranger’s Apprentice to find out what happens when Will’s apprentice, Maddie - the Royal Ranger - returns home to Castle Araluen. The Kingdom may have been at peace for a number of years, but there are always those who would commit treason to take power for themselves. When Maddie learns of a plot against the crown, she must go undercover to find out more – and hopefully stop it. But going undercover isn't easy when you’re the princess – even if you’re trained as a Ranger. Following on from Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger is a second book of Maddie's adventures. Princess by day, Ranger's apprentice by night, Maddie must keep her identity secret at all costs, for the sake of the Kingdom. Plot An unnamed narrator prepares to give a speech to a group of rebels called the Red Fox Clan. He gives a speech to the fervent crowd, denouncing female rulers and organizing the group to gather at Araluen Fief in two months. During the gathering, Madelyn fails her unseen movement exercise and must retake it in three months, but is advanced to fourth-year training anyways. Afterwards, her, Halt O'Carrick, Gilan, and Will Treaty discuss the Red Fox Clan. Horace Altman has formed a plan to take Gilan and a company of troops to their headquarters, while Will and Halt investigate another group near Redmont's northwest border. On the way back to Castle Araluen, Madelyn, accompanied by Ingrid, are attacked by bandits, but are easily defeated by Madelyn. During a fair to celebrate her return, Madelyn runs into Dimon, a captain of the palace guard. Gilan and Horace depart, and Cassandra and Madelyn attend training sessions with Maikeru and Dimon. Dimon and Madelyn go hunting during their free time. On a suggestion from King Duncan, Madelyn explores the castle and discovers secret tunnels leading outside the walls. Meanwhile, Horace and Gilan are confronted by an unexpected troop of armed men from the Red Fox Clan, forcing them to cross a ford. An Iberian ambassador visits Araluen, who expresses belief in a patriarchal line of succession. Cassandra, noticing Madelyn and Dimon's relationship, tells her that Dimon is a distant relative, but closely enough related not to cause any problems if they were romantically involved. Investing a rumor, Madelyn explores an abbey and discovers a fox face scratched into the floor. Deciding to come back later, she returns to Castle Araluen to meet The Herons. Still harried by the Foxes, Horace and Gilan decide to fall back and take up positions inside an abandoned hill fort. However, they soon realize they are trapped. When The Wolfbiter is damaged, The Herons sail down Semath River to help with repairs. Returning to the abbey, Madelyn witnesses a Fox Clan meeting, but her presence is discovered and she's nearly caught. The Foxes put their plan into motion before Madelyn can make it back to the Castle and raise the alarm. They infiltrate the castle, disguised as members of Horace's troops. Dimon is revealed to have been the leader of the Foxes, having used them in a bid to take the throne for himself. Cassandra and a handful of servants are able to escape to the southern tower; Maikeru is killed defending them. Using the tunnels, Madelyn successfully sneaks into the tower. Her and Cassandra begin to plan their escape. Gallery The Red Fox Clan (NL).jpg|Dutch cover by Unknown The Red Fox Clan (US).jpg|English cover by Shane Rebenschied and Tony Sahara The Red Fox Clan (AUS).jpg|English cover by Unknown Category:Books Category:The Royal Ranger Books